Can't You See You Belong to Me?
by Don'tStopMeNow19
Summary: Set after the super bowl episode what if Blaine asked Kurt out for Valentine's Day but had less than pure intentions, very OOC Blaine  canniblaine , minor Kurtofsky, contains minor vore and elements of non-con.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so be gentle. I'd appreciate some feedback and I may go back and edit chapters according to how people feel. This is set after the super bowl episode and disregards everything after it. Just another warning in case some people missed it. This is a canniblaine fic so it contains vore and non-con if it's not your thing don't read it. also I do not own Glee I'm just a fan. (some good songs to listen to while reading: Animal by Neon Trees, The Bottom by Sick Puppies, and Every Breath You Take by The Police)

* * *

Kurt had been growing really close to Blaine lately and Valentine's Day was coming up so it's understandable that he got butterflies in his stomach every time the Warbler soloist was in sight. It was the Sunday before Valentine's Day and Kurt had almost given up hope that Blaine would ask him out. He was studying for his upcoming math test in the Dalton lounge, he liked to spend every other weekend up at Dalton so he could get to know people. Blaine walked in with a huge smile on his face. Blaine walked over, took Kurt's hand in his own and asked Kurt if he had any plans Monday night. Kurt's blush was almost instantaneous, as he felt his face burn his smile widened and he replied with a stuttering "n-nno."

Kurt was driving home in his black escalade and couldn't stop smiling, his heart felt like it was on fire and he sang along with the radio as he sped home to start preparing his outfit, as soon as he pulled into the driveway though he began getting nervous. What if Blaine didn't really like him and it was just a pity date, what if it was really some elaborate plot to embarrass Kurt? No, no this was not McKinley people like that didn't go to Dalton, And really Blaine had been nothing but flirtatious and charming. Kurt smiled again as he opened the door to the Hummel-Hudson household. Instantly his family knew something was going on but they respected his privacy, well to a point. At dinner Finn finally abandoned tact. "That Blaine kid finally asked you out didn't he?" Finn blurted out

"What!" Kurt nearly shrieked as he gave Finn a look full of venom.

"Kurt it's a simple question and considering how much time you spend with the boy I think it's one you should answer." Burt was surprisingly calm as he addressed Kurt.

Kurt looked at Carol as his last line of defense but it was obvious she was siding with Burt.

"Fine if you must know he asked me out for Valentine's Day." Kurt said with an edge of defiance if his dad couldn't handle having a date so be it, he'd just sneak out.

"Alright Kurt, I've met this Blaine and he seems responsible enough just make sure you're back by ten at the very latest, any later and there won't be any more dates in your future." Kurt let out a sigh of relief, his dad really had come a long way in a year.

"Did he say what you guys were going to do?" Carol asked excited that her other son was finally going on his first date.

"Nothing too extravagant, he said it was just going to be Dinner and a movie." Kurt said as he imagined sitting next to Blaine in a movie theater. Would they hold hands? Would Blaine try to kiss him? Questions like that kept running through his head throughout dinner and he found himself getting nervous again.


	2. Chapter 2

Karofsky was sitting in his room with his door shut and locked. He looked down at the item in his hands as tears streamed down his face. It was all Hummel's fault that stupid faggot had to go and ruin his life. Even as he said this in his mind he knew it wasn't true. Dave looked down at the wedding topper he was holding, tomorrow was Valentine's Day and once again he would be without a date. Dave heard steps coming up the stairs and he quickly stashed away the wedding topper and whipped his eyes.

"Honey, You alright in there? You haven't talked to us all day." Mrs. Karofsky said as she pressed her palms to the wood of Dave's door and waited for a reply. Dave wanted to answer, he wanted to reassure his mother that everything was fine and his life wasn't a fucking disaster but he knew that if he tried to talk his mom would be able to tell he'd been crying so he kept his mouth shut. Mrs. Karofsky tried the doorknob before she finally gave up and went downstairs to join her husband in the living room.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, I mean he seemed fine and then he gets expelled for bullying. Honestly Paul I don't know what to think anymore." Dave could hear his mom talking downstairs and knew he shouldn't listen but he couldn't help it.

"He'll be fine it's probably just stress from school or sports. He's a big kid he'll figure it out." Paul turned up the volume on the TV and reclined in his lazy boy. Dave decided to skip dinner that night, like Hummel said he was fat enough already. His mom had once again knocked on his door but when he didn't answer she just told him that when he was hungry he could have some of the left overs in the fridge.

Dave waited until his parents had gone to bed then crept downstairs. He really was hungry, he opened up the fridge but as he reached for the chicken his mom had made the image of Kurt's disgusted face after the kiss flashed through his mind and he closed the refrigerator door a new onslaught of tears falling from his eyes. Dave walked back upstairs completed his nightly routine, locked his door and fell asleep with the cake topper in his hands and his stomach growling.

* * *

Dave woke up to the blaring of his alarm. He groaned and rubbed his tear stained face. Thankfully both of his parents had early jobs so they were already out of the house by the time he woke up, it may've been a pain when he couldn't drive but he found it was a blessing after he got his truck. Dave rubbed his side; he must've slept on it weird because he had this aching pain. He looked down at the bed and took in the sight of his only tangible link to Kurt broken in half. Dave's face remained emotionless as he stuffed he shattered cake topper into its shoe box and shoved it under his bed. Even now he couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

Dave drove to school, his customary glare taking residence on his face before he even pulled into the parking lot. God he hated Valentine's Day, he'd just gotten out of his car and he could already see four couples making out. He shoved his way through the halls as he made his way to first period, making an extra effort to slam into any couples he could see. His first period was French, which only reminded him of Kurt and sent him into a renewed fury. After class Azimio was waiting for him.

"Hey bro what's up? You looked pissed, did something happen? You know anyone hurts my boy they're going to have to deal with me." Azimio stated as he beat his chest with his fist menacingly, glaring at anyone that happened by.

"Nah man nothing happened, it's just this stupid day I mean it's fucking pointless."

"oh I see Davey want's a girlfriend! Well don't worry man I hear Santana's single, yeah Puck going after fucking Zizes now. I mean who in their right mind would give up Santana's fine rack, boy must be outta his mind." Dave was barely listening as his friend caught him up on the latest news; he could see that black chick Kurt always used to hand out with. Maybe if he walked by her he could hear what Kurt was up to. No, no he was not going to even think about Kurt today, I mean he was probably up at his stupid fucking prep school having gay orgies, with that cock sucker he told about the…locker room. Just his lock that stupid black chick was walking towards him. Dave acted like he was intently listening to Azimio when in fact he was seeing if he could glean anything about Kurt from his best friend.

"And Blaine really asked him out for Valentine's Day? That's so romantic!" Tina said.

"I know! Well really it's about time I mean Kurt's been crushing on him since they met." Mercedes said like it was inevitable. Now Dave wishes he really hadn't been listening to the black chick's conversation. God he felt sick.

"Hey Az I'm not feeling so well, I'll see you later though." Dave practically ran to the bathroom. When he got in there he went into a stall and sat down. He heard the bell ring but it didn't really register, his mind was on other things. Kurt had a date, it was real, solid, it was something Kurt wanted. Dave rested his head in his hands suddenly exhausted. Well what'd he expect, Hummel hated him, loathed him, he fucking transferred to get away from him. Dave's fist collided with the bathroom stall and he heard the clang echo throughout the empty bathroom, he'd never felt so alone in his whole life.

* * *

Dave walked by the choir room on his way to his car Puck was singing a Queen song. "Fat Bottom Girls," so Puck really was trying to get with Zizes. Huh maybe he actually had a chance with Hummel if Puck and Zizes got together. God why couldn't he stop thinking about Kurt, and consciously trying not to think about him only made it worse. Karofsky got into his pick-up and slammed the door. The entire way home all he could think about was Kurt smiling, laughing and kissing some perfect douchebag. As Karofsky pulled into his driveway he remembered what Finn had said to him after the championship game. Maybe if he apologized to Kurt he'd come back to McKinley. I mean Dalton couldn't be perfect and he'd have to miss homo explosion. No, Kurt would never believe he'd changed, well really he hasn't, he's still the same chubby, sweaty loser that Kurt ran away from. Dave shut his front door and went up to his room without even acknowledging his parents. His dad was watching some sports game with the volume turned up all the way.

"Fucking faggots get the ball back! Stupid fucks, that's what happens when you don't have a defense you fairies." His dad was ranting at the TV loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Dave pulled his pillow over his ears and tried to ignore his dad's offensive ravings.

"GOD DAMN YOU FUCKING QUEERS! God well maybe if your coach didn't suck cock you could actually catch the ball!" That was it Dave couldn't take it anymore he grabbed his keys and headed out to his car. He was going to Dalton to show Kurt that he could change he didn't want to be his father. He'd do anything, he'd fucking beg if Kurt made him just as long as he came back to McKinley.

* * *

Ok does anyone think Dave is too out of character for this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was so excited for tonight. Kurt had said yes, it was more than he had hoped for. Kurt had caught his eye ever since he entered Dalton to spy on the Warblers. Blaine knew Kurt was unhappy at his old school, what was it called? Oh right McKinley. Kurt had been tormented constantly at his old school, but now that he was at Dalton Blaine would look over him. Kurt would be his and he couldn't be happier.

Blaine had naturally already started preparing for Valentine's Day even before he'd asked Kurt. Everything needed to be perfect. It was going to be such a special night. Ever since Blaine had come to Dalton to escape his own torment things had changed. He had been such an outcast at his old school, people used to think he was weird. Transferring to Dalton had given him the confidence he needed to truly be himself. He'd joined the Warblers and impressed everyone with his voice. He never would have done that before, before people were scared of him. When he was little he'd gotten a puppy for Christmas it was an adorable chocolate Labrador. He and Blaine had become best friends. Kurt really reminded him of that dog, Chris was its name. Chris used to follow Blaine around everywhere. Blaine would teach him tricks and sneak him food from the table. One day his parents were out on a date and had left him alone in the house. Blaine had let Chris outside and a few minutes later when there was a scratch at the back door Blaine opened it. Chris was standing out in the rain holding the neighbor's Chihuahua in his maw. Blaine knelt down to examine the creature closer. Chris dropped the dog at Blaine's feet and wagged his tail obviously proud of his impressive catch. Blood from the Chihuahua began to pool on the tile in the kitchen. Blaine closed the door after letting Chris inside. He ran his fingers through the blood oozing from the neighbor's dog. Bringing his scarlet coated finger to his face Blaine sniffed the crimson liquid and was surprised to find he like the smell. Some of the blood began trickling down his fingers, before he even registered what he was doing Blaine licked the blood up before it reached his palm. It was more than just the taste that got Blaine it was the fact that he was consuming something else's life. Right there in his hands Blaine had control over life and death and it was intoxicating. Chris was right beside him lapping at the puddle of blood. Blaine snapped out of his trance and quickly scooped up the Chihuahua and put it in the sink. Chris was still lapping up the blood left on the tiles. Blaine went to go get a mop and some bleach since that's what he'd seen on TV. After the blood was all cleaned up Blaine went back to the sink. He was going to just bury it but curiosity got the better of him. Blaine grabbed the sharpest knife he could find in his kitchen and began cutting the flesh off of the dead animal, fascinated by the sound it made when he peeled the skin off ripping the connective tissue. Chris began to bark and Blaine sliced a piece off and fed it to him. Blaine cut off a piece of the raw meat and tentatively licked it. God it was amazing! But it wasn't fresh enough he wanted to hear the howls of agony see the fear as he bit down. Blaine looked over at Chris who was whining again hoping for another piece of meat. Blaine grabbed the knife and smiled. He really loved Chris and he knew Chris loved him and would want him to be happy. Blaine let Christ lick the Chihuahua's blood off the knife. When it was clean Blaine told Chris to lay down. Chris obediently complied wagging his tail in anticipation of a treat, Blaine rested his knee on Chris's shoulder so he couldn't get up and began severing Chris' skin reveling in the smell of hot blood and the cries of pain that filled his senses.

Blaine smiled at the memory; Chris had been such a good dog. That's the real reason he'd left his old school, sure people had bullied him but it wasn't his sexual orientation. When Blaine's parents got home they'd seen Blaine mopping up what looked like blood, they'd come home earlier than Blaine had anticipated. Luckily Blaine had been smart enough to get rid of the bodies first. Blaine told his parents that Chris had killed their neighbor's Chihuahua and that during the fight he'd sustained fatal injuries. Blaine told his parents that he brought Chris into the house and tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late. He also told them he'd buried the bodies of both dogs. It was a good story but it still had its flaws, for instance why hadn't he called them? Or how could have a huge dog such as Chris be injured fatally by a Chihuahua? Thankfully Blaine's mom broke down and began to cry before any of these faults were discovered. Blaine hugged his mother and told her it was alright and he was sure Chris hadn't felt pain in the end. The kids at school were not as easily persuaded as his parents and they began to suspect what Blaine was. They ridiculed him, endlessly harassed him but when people began physically hurting him his parents intervened and he was transferred to Dalton academy where there was a zero tolerance bullying policy.

Blaine was forever changed by his experience with Chris. He began having these crazy fantasies. He'd lure a boy in with his charm which he'd cultivated well at Dalton. Gain his trust and then betray him in the most beautiful way possible. Blaine would read endlessly about his successors, people like Jeffrey Dahmer and H. H. Holmes. When he saw Kurt, Blaine knew he was perfect. Blaine was really drawn to Kurt. Kurt was beautiful, talented and funny, he was everything Blaine could ever dream of and tonight was going to be the best night of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt climbed out of his escalade and began walking to Dalton. His hands were sweating and his heart kept fluttering. Blaine was so amazing; Kurt couldn't even fathom why Blaine had asked him out. Kurt was about to push open the door to Dalton Academy when it was pulled open and Blaine was standing there looking just as excited and nervous as Kurt.

"Hi Kurt, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Blaine I though you said we were going to eat dinner and watch a movie. Why did you have me meet you at Dalton?" Kurt said as he stepped into the boarding school.

"Kurt, I know it may not seem like it now but I used to be really shy. When I transferred to Dalton I used to look for places where I could be alone because I was afraid of how the other students would treat me." Kurt looked up at Blaine and was shocked to see the pained emotion present on his face. This was the first time Kurt had seen Blaine vulnerable. Kurt reached out and clasped Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine smiled at the contact and continued his explanation in his usual light and charming manner.

"Well one of those times I found this room down in the basement. It's quiet and dark, the perfect place to watch a movie and the best part is no one ever goes down there so we won't get interrupted." Blaine held onto Kurt's hand and began leading him down to the basement. Kurt got butterflies in his stomach again as Blaine lead him. Finally they arrived at the room Blaine had been talking about. Kurt gasped as he took in the sight before him. Blaine had somehow gotten a couch down here and there was a projector and a screen and a picnic basket in the corner. There were candles all around the room.

"I know it's not perfect, and it still kind of smells like mold but I just wanted this night to be special and I thought this would be more romantic than a movie theater."

"It's perfect Blaine!" Kurt said as he threw his arms around his date. Kurt went and sat down on the surprisingly comfy couch while Blaine set up the movie.

"Alright Kurt this is our own special movie theater and we don't want any interruptions so give me your phone." Blaine said as he put his own phone in a box. Kurt reluctantly handed over his phone, it made sense that Blaine didn't want to be interrupted but it seemed a little extreme.

"Kurt I know you're not a huge fan of horror movies but this is one of my favorites and don't worry I'll be here to protect you from any monsters." Blaine smiled as he sat down and put his arm around Kurt as _Silence of the Lambs_ began to play. Kurt burrowed down into Blaine's chest breathing in his masculine aroma.

* * *

Kurt covered his eyes with Blaine's Jacket and screamed as Hannibal Lecter bit down onto one of the guards. Blaine just laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Kurt's heart beat picked up and he looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes his breath catching in his throat as Blaine began to lean in. This is what Kurt had been waiting for, a real first kiss; Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine's lips met his own. The world seemed to stop as Blaine's lips probed Kurt's. Kurt eagerly reciprocated and when Blaine's tongue begged for entrance Kurt opened his mouth and gasped again as Blaine's tongue explored his mouth. This was perfect; it was everything he'd wanted and more. Blaine pushed Kurt back on the couch and leaned over him. As their lips met again Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and Kurt moaned. Then Blaine bit down hard enough to draw blood. Kurt gasped tried to push Blaine off of him.

"Are you ok Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worry evident on his face.

"You bit me!" Kurt nearly shrieked, more out of surprise than fear.

"Kurt please calm down." Blaine said as he gently stroked Kurt's cheek. Blaine began to lean in again once Kurt seemed calm. Blaine planted one soft kiss to Kurt's lips and then began kissing down Kurt's jaw. Kurt's breath turned to heavy panting as Blaine moved. Obviously it had been an accident. Blain reached the junction of Kurt's neck and shoulder and licked the soft flesh. Kurt let out a shuttered breath as Blaine's mouth covered his skin and he began to suck. Then Blaine's body tensed and he pushed firmly down onto Kurt and placed his hand over Kurt's mouth as he bit down into Kurt's skin. Kurt tried to scream but it was muffled by Blaine's hand.

"Shhh shh, its ok Kurt everything's going to be ok." Blaine tried to sooth Kurt as blood dripped from his mouth. Kurt tried to scream again as Blaine reached into the picnic basket at the foot of the couch, pulling out the same knife he'd used to butcher Chris. Kurt began thrashing violently trying to buck Blaine off of him. Blaine seemed to be getting annoyed with Kurt's violence and he brought the knife down into Kurt's thigh. The pain fueled Kurt's fight and with his increased adrenaline he was able to dislodge Blaine. A huge crashing sound erupted from the room as the projector toppled over. Kurt shrieked as he tried to move, the knife was buried to the hilt in his thigh. Kurt tried to stand up and just get out of that room, away from Blaine but before he could even sit up Blaine was there pushing him back down smiling. Blaine easily lifted himself back on top of Kurt. Kurt grew very still as he felt Blaine's crotch press against him. Blaine had a fucking erection, he was getting aroused!

"There we go Kurt, see it doesn't hurt so much if you don't move." Blaine said in his usual calm voice that now sent shivers down Kurt's spine.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave pulled into Dalton Academy's parking lot. He began debating with himself on whether he should go in or not. No, he shouldn't this was stupid the only reason he'd even come here was because he was pissed at his dad. Despite his mental decision Dave found himself getting out of his truck and walking towards the school. Kurt's probably not even there, I mean sure it was a boarding school but he'd overheard Hudson saying that the boarding was optional and Kurt still lived at home, not to mention he was probably out on his date with that prep school nerd. Just as he was about to turn his truck back on and leave he spotted Kurt's Escalade. Fuck it he'd driven all the way here he was going to speak to Kurt. Dave tentatively pushed open the door to Dalton. He peered inside hoping no one was around. Satisfied that the halls were empty he slipped inside. He began roaming the halls realizing that he really had no idea where to go. He ducked into an alcove when he heard voices coming his way.

"Hey have you seen Blaine?" An Asian kid in a Dalton jacket asked the other kid he was walking with

"Yeah I saw Kurt and him heading down the basement together."

"The basement, really? That's an interesting first date. Well at least Blaine finally asked Kurt out" Both of the students seemed to just shrug it off and continued walking down the hall. Why did everyone think Kurt and this Blaine kid were meant to be together? Dave shook his head trying not to think about it anymore as he made his way to Dalton Academy's basement.

* * *

After a few minutes Dave had found his way to the basement. God this place was huge, how on Earth was he supposed to find Kurt. Maybe he should just go back to his car and drive home. Just as this thought crossed his mind Dave heard a distinctively Kurt scream coming from one of the rooms around the next corner. Dave sprinted his way towards the noise the worst possible scenarios filling his mind. What if Blaine had hurt Kurt? What if that sick bastard was trying to rape Kurt? These thoughts only made Dave run faster to the source of the scream. As Dave drew closer to the room his pace slowed as he heard other sounds, to be specific the sounds of _Silence of the Lambs_. Of course Kurt wasn't hurt he was just watching a horror movie with his _date._ The door to the room had a small window on it so just to be sure Kurt was alright, at least that's what Dave told himself, he peeked into the room. What he saw stopped his heart. Kurt was kissing Blaine. Dave felt crushed, the whole reason he'd come there was to apologize, and maybe ruin Kurt's date. Dave turned away from the room and began walking back to his car.

What'd he expect, Hummel hated him and apparently this Blaine kid was his soul mate. Rage began bubbling up inside Dave and he punched the wall. Just then he heard a loud crash from the same direction Kurt was in. Dave was about to go sprinting back but the image of Kurt and Blaine kissing made him stop in his tracks. A piercing scream shattered through the hallway. Dave started sprinting back to where he'd seen Kurt. This scream was nothing like the one before; there was real fear in this one. Dave didn't bother looking through the window he slammed his entire weight against the door not even bothering to check if it was locked. The door splinted and gave way allowing Dave to get into the room. Both Blaine and Kurt looked up in surprise at Karofsky's sudden entrance, but there was also something else on Kurt's face, could it be relief, or hope? After the initial shock Dave really looked at what was going on, Blaine had Kurt pinned to the couch and blood was dripping down his chin, the next thing Dave saw was the knife sticking out of Kurt's leg. Immediately Dave sprang into action, he ran over and grabbed Blaine planning to throw him off of Kurt. As soon as Dave grabbed Blaine, Blaine grabbed the knife in Kurt's leg. As Blaine went flying across the room the knife was wrenched free from Kurt's leg and Kurt screamed out in agony. Not thinking twice Dave took Kurt in his arms and ran from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine's first kiss with Kurt had been so amazing. He could feel Kurt's heart fluttering against his chest pumping warm blood throughout Kurt. Blaine pushed Kurt back onto the couch and climbed on top of him. Kurt was so warm. Blaine looked at Kurt's face, flushed from their heated actions, Kurt's blue green eyes glinting with fear and anticipation. It was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt again. Blaine sucked Kurt's lip into his mouth, it tasted so good. Kurt's heart sped up and Blaine couldn't take it anymore he had to _taste_ Kurt, he bit down hard onto Kurt's bottom lip. Blaine let himself be pushed back, not willing to risk Kurt finding out his true intentions just yet. The hurt, shocked look Kurt gave him was worth it though. Blaine was able to calm Kurt down again and started kissing down his jaw line. His lips ghosted over Kurt's pulse point, how easy it would be to bite down and end Kurt's life right now, but no then it would be over too soon. Blaine licked at the junction of Kurt's neck and shoulder. Blaine tentatively licked at the bare skin. He was nervous Kurt was going to be his first and he didn't want to mess anything up. He began sucking at the spot trying to memorize Kurt's taste. He couldn't take it anymore; he covered Kurt's mouth and bite down, hard. Sweet, hot blood filled Blaine's mouth and he moaned.

Blaine tried to calm Kurt down again but it was too late, Blaine knew Kurt had figured it out. Blaine reached into the picnic basket containing his knife. Kurt was really being annoying I mean couldn't he just stay still. Blaine took out the knife and plunged it into Kurt's thigh. Blaine didn't anticipate Kurt thrashing more after he stabbed him so he was caught off guard and Kurt was able to kick him off. Blaine hit the floor with a dull thud. Kurt screamed out as he tried to more the pain in his leg finally registering. If he kept screaming like that someone was bound to hear him. Blaine climbed on top of Kurt pinning him to the couch and covering his mouth. Kurt stilled beneath Blaine.

"There we go Kurt, see it doesn't hurt so much if you don't move." No sooner had the words left Blaine's mouth than the door to the room broke open. What the hell was that jock from Kurt's school doing here? Blaine felt himself being pulled form Kurt and it was all he could do the grab the knife before his back hit the ground. Didn't that meat head get it, Kurt had chosen Blaine. Kurt was his and there was nothing that Neanderthal could do about that. Blaine felt his determination renewed as he got up from the floor, clutching the knife thick with Kurt's blood in his hand, and began looking for Karofsky and Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt clutched to Dave like his life depended on it, because it very well might. Kurt could feel Dave's heart beating fast through his shirt. The more Dave ran the more Kurt's leg hurt. He thought he was going to pass out soon and he was still losing a lot of blood.

"Hey Dave, ah we need to stop." Kurt's voice was weak as he pleaded with his former bully. Dave opened the first door he could find and set Kurt down on a table. It ended up being the laundry room that the boarder's used.

"What the hell happened back there Kurt?" Dave asked as he took off his shirt and wrapped it around the cut on Kurt's thigh that was still oozing blood.

"I don't know, one minute we were kissing and, and then he bite me." Kurt's voice got really quiet as fully comprehended the situation he had been in, he could hardly believe the words he was saying. I mean this was Blaine, perfect, sweet, charming Blaine. "He held me down and I…I think he was going to kill me. Dave if you hadn't saved me I'd be dead right not." Kurt couldn't even look at Karofsky as he spoke. "What are you doing here anyway, last time I checked you went to McKinley." Kurt said anxious to change the subject.

"I came here to apologize Kurt. What I did was wrong and I was hoping you could forgive me." Kurt started to laugh as Dave finished his sentiment. "What, what is it? What did I say?"

"Nothing it's just, I left McKinley because you threatened to kill me, and here I am running for my life at Dalton and you save me." Kurt continued laughing hysterically until they both heard a voice in the distance. Both Dave and Kurt stopped moving and held their breath as the voice got closer, there was no mistaking it, it was Blaine and he was singing.

_Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Oh can't you see you belong to me?_

Kurt grabbed David's jacket. "We have to keep moving." Blaine's voice kept getting closer and Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before he found them. If they could just make it out to one of the cars, or hell if they could just alert one of the Dalton boys, but it was past curfew and most of them would be asleep, not to mention any noise they made would let Blaine know where they were. Dave began to lift Kurt into his arms gently. "Hey Dave don't you have your cell?" Kurt finally began to have hope, if they could call the police they'd just have to avoid Blaine until a patrol car could come.

"Shit! I was so pissed at my dad when I left I forgot to grab it. Fuck!" Dave swore in a whispered tone so Blaine wouldn't hear. Kurt's heart sank as he realized their only means of escape was to make it all the way outside without Blaine finding them. Blaine's voice echoed through the corridors as Dave and Kurt tried to make their way to the stairs.

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night  
I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please_

The concrete walls bounced Blaine's voice back and forth, it was impossible to tell the direction the sound was coming from. Dave began to sprint towards the stairs. The pain in Kurt's leg was excruciating but he knew he just had to wait it out a little longer, they were so close. Kurt let out a small whimper when the stairs came into sight. They were going to make it, Kurt was going to live. Dave's pace sped up. They were only a few meters from the stairs when the basement got eerily quiet. Blaine had stopped singing.

* * *

Sorry about the wait but i have a lot of exams this week. the final chapter should be up next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave stopped where he was afraid to move for fear that Blaine would materialize out of the shadows. The sound of footfalls rang through the hall. There was one other corridor in front of them that lead to the stairs and Dave knew instinctually that Blaine was in it. Dave began to back away from the stairs slowly trying to muffle his footsteps even though he was sure Blaine already knew where they were. Blaine stepped out of the corridor blocking Kurt and Dave's path to the stairs. Dave's nose wrinkled as he recognized the smell of stale blood wafting off of the Dalton Boy which seemed to be even more pungent than Kurt's injuries. Blaine flashed his perfect smile and Dave recoiled. The blood had been whipped from Blaine's face but there were large amounts of it staining his Dalton jacket and he still held the knife soaked in Kurt's blood. Blaine brought the knife to his mouth and ran it over his tongue licking a strip of it clean.

"Hello Dave, Kurt." Blaine nodded his head at each respectively and then slowly began to advance. Dave's heart was pumping adrenaline throughout his body and he began thinking very clearly. The only way Kurt was going to survive was if this Blaine kid didn't. Dave set Kurt down behind him and then faced Blaine his fists raised making sure he was always in between Kurt and Blaine.

"Dave what are you doing? He's going to kill you!" Kurt screamed his voice breaking and tears spilling out of his eyes, he felt so alone and vulnerable without Dave's arms holding him. He could barely stand on his own and if anything happened to Dave Kurt knew he'd be defenseless against Blaine.

"You really thing pretty boy here can hurt me." Dave's eyes narrowed as he focused on Blaine. "I'd like to see him try." Dave's heart was beating wildly. Sure he'd gone up against football players twice Blaine's size but none of them had a knife and they weren't trying to kill him. Blaine's cold laugh made Dave's body tense up.

"Oh David, always a fighter." Blaine continued to advance. Dave knew he could get the upper hand if he could just do something unexpected. Dave lunged forward trying to grab the knife. Unfortunately for Dave Blaine had been expecting him to lash out like this and easily dodged the attack but not before he brought his blade across Dave's bare chest. Dave cried out in agony as he tried to recover from the counter attack.

"Dave!" Kurt screamed worry heavy in his voice. Dave turned around and soon realized his mistake. By attacking Blaine he had left Kurt vulnerable. Blaine was next to Kurt's side within seconds holding the knife up to Kurt's throat.

"Blaine please I'll do anything, just leave Kurt alone!" Dave pleaded desperate.

"David I have no quarrel with you besides the fact that you interrupted a perfect date with Kurt, but I'm willing to overlook that if you leave right now." Blaine wasn't even looking at Dave as he spoke, he was mesmerized by the red liquid leaking out of the shallow cut underneath the blade pressed against Kurt's neck. Blaine pushed down a little harder wanting to see more of his blood. Kurt screamed out at the sharp pain in his neck.

"Stop!" Dave cried out collapsing on the floor tears spilling from his eyes. Kurt was in danger, Blaine was going to…no, he couldn't even bring himself to think of it. It was all his fault if he hadn't driven Kurt away from McKinley then Kurt's life wouldn't be in danger right now. The worst part was he couldn't even do anything if he even tried to stop Blaine the other boy could just slit Kurt's throat. "Please, just..just leave Kurt alone" Dave knew it was hopeless both he and Kurt were going to die right here.

"Dave, please just go. There's nothing you can do" Tears were flowing freely from Kurt's eyes as he told the jock to leave. They shouldn't both have to die here if even one of them could survive it they could make sure Blaine never did this to anyone else.

"I can't leave you Kurt! Don't you understand, I can't! I lo…" Dave's voice caught in his throat as his eyes met with Kurt's. "I love you" his voice almost a whisper. Rage was building up inside of Blaine as he observed the exchange. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kurt's face. Kurt had never looked at him with such emotion. His hand tightened its grip on the hilt of the knife. Kurt didn't really love Blaine he loved that primitive jackass crying on the floor. The realization hurt Blaine more than Kurt would ever know but Blaine was determined to make Kurt feel some of that pain. He tore the knife away from Kurt's neck and in one swift motion plunged it into his abdomen. Kurt's shriek echoed through the hall as his lifeless body crumpled on the floor leaving a blood stain on the wall. Dave saw red as he jumped at Blaine grabbing his shoulders and throwing him against the opposite wall. Blaine's head thudded as it slammed against the wall. Not wasting any time Dave threw Blaine to the ground roughly and pinned him there as he brought his fists down onto the Dalton boy's face. Blood flowed freely from the Warbler's face and still Dave couldn't stop punching him, he wanted to destroy him, smash him to a pulp, erase him from existence take away everything it was about him that had charmed Kurt. Blaine had taken away the only person Dave truly cared about. Dave raised his bloodied knuckles preparing to once again unleash the fury on Blaine's face when he heard a quiet cough. Dave turned and saw Kurt trying to move. Dave rushed to Kurt's side.

"Kurt, Kurt are you ok?" Dave knew it was a stupid question Kurt had a knife sticking out of his stomach.

"M-my phone, agh, it's in t-the room" Kurt wheezed and coughed as he spoke hoping Dave could decipher his intention.

"I'll be right back." Dave ran to the room he'd first seen Kurt in hastily looking for a phone. As soon as he found the box Blaine had put Kurt's phone in he dialed 911. He filled in the operator as he ran back to Kurt.

* * *

Dave was holding Kurt's hand when the paramedics arrived and took over. It was almost painful to let Kurt go when the EMT's carried him off on a stretcher. A paramedic was looking over Dave's chest wound while another was looking for any hint of life in Blaine.

"Hey we got a live one over here!" several paramedics rushed towards Blaine as Dave grasped the true meaning of those words.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone who read this fic and especially those who reviewed, it really gave me the motivation to finish it.


End file.
